


We've Already Won

by TheQueenOfFish



Series: AUgust Bingo [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Popstar Peter Parker, is dating Rockstar Tony Stark, this is one of the many snapshots of their lives,When there is an unfortunate accident involving his boyfriend, Peter has step up for the sake of the fans.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: AUgust Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861543
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	We've Already Won

Tony taps his mic, checking it, and he looks down to the crowded space in front of the stage, where his boyfriend stands looking beautiful. Peter smiles up at him,   
“I love watching you rehearse, never seen it on the actual stage though,” he tells him. Tony smiles fondly, is about to speak when he’s interrupted by Rhodey,   
“Oi Tones, flirt with Peter later,” he orders, “We are ready to start.”   
  
Tony winks at Peter and prepares to start.    
  
Rhodey and Steve start with the baseline, Tony shutting his eyes as the music flows through him, right before he starts singing, his eyes snap open and focus on Peter. Tony sings his heart out for Peter.   
  
Peter is there dancing and smiling, Tony dances for him, knowing he looks a little stupid due to Peter’s laughs. Tony is just watching his boyfriend laughing, smiling, then the toe of his boot gets caught on something and he stumbles, falling down a ledge on the stage, smacking into a speaker with his full body.   
  
Pain flares through his entire body, and he yells. The music stops, there are loud voices calling for a medic. Soon someone is at his side, helping him sit up and touching his throbbing left arm, pronouncing it broken.    
  
Then Peter is there, he strokes Tony’s hair, Tony leans into his touches. Soon some people come over to take him to the hospital, and Peter is arguing with them.    
“Pete, what’s happening?” he asks, Peter kisses him,   
“Tony, baby, I can’t go with you, your manager says so due to not being on your medical forms, will you be okay?” he asks sounding so torn up. Tony cups his face with his working hand,    
“I will be, I got my phone, you can call right?” he manages to say through the pain. Peter nods, kissing him as he’s put on a stretcher and carried out.    
  
\---   
  
Everyone is incredibly stressed, pacing, checking their texts, and the time. Peter and the band are in the green room, waiting for word. At first, it had seemed like Tony would be back on time and was insisting on preforming. But now there have been delays, and there are only 30 minutes till they are due to go on. The drive from the hospital is 25 minutes. Something that matters a lot to all Ironheart is that they never make their fans wait. They have never gone on late, and when the venue had been incompetent, Tony had gone out and sung some stuff on his own while the venue finished setting up.    
  
So when the get a text saying that they are setting off 10 minutes later, everyone is distraught. Peter watches them discuss what to do. The first song of the night is Irresistible, it is meant to be a spectacle with Tony rising up from underneath the stage, and besides that without Tony they don’t have the vocal power.    
  


“I’ll go on.”   
  
Peter is shocked at what he just said, and everyone turns to him shocked. Peter expects rejection but Rhodey looks him up and down,  
“Can you do it?” he asks. Peter has sung with the band a lot, but it was for fun, and normally with Tony joining him. However, Peter knows how torn up will be if the fans wait even for 15 minutes.  
“Yes,” he answers.   
  
Steve looks him up and down,   
“You prepared to go out as you are?” he asks. Peter isn’t exactly in his best, in a shirt and jeans but yesterday he’d left a bag here, the one with clothes from his TV appearance. There is also a box of merch. He grabs his bag, and pulls out the black shorts, the rainbow platforms.   
“Someone get me Tony’s leather jacket, and some hair spray, a pair of scissors and the rest of you don’t tell Tony I changed in front of you,” he orders.  
  
Peter starts vocal exercises as he strips down to his underwear, he was dressed as a treat for Tony later, so he’s in lacy panties and bra. Bucky whistles and Peter pulls up the black shorts before giving Bucky a sweet grin,  
“I’m gonna tell Tony you did that,” he says in a sing-song voice. Steve comes into the room with the jacket and scissors. Peter grabs a tour shirt, cropping it show if he raises his arms it will show the bottom of his bra, slips Tony’s jacket on, and puts the shoes on. Then he has three minutes left to discuss exactly what they are doing before getting in position under the stage as the rest of the band goes up.  
  
Peter hears the trumpets that start the song, and the platform starts to raise, he takes a deep breath and comes in on cue. Quite amusingly the first line is,  
“Count me in unannounced.”  
  
The crowd goes almost silent before what it roars in approval as Peter strides forward singing.   
  
Luck is on Peter side, as he aces the song, singing and even dancing. As the song finishes, Peter knows it’s his cue to speak,  
“Hello, Seattle!” he yells. The crowd roars, “How we all feeling tonight?” More roaring of approval. “Now I know my cute face isn’t who you are waiting for, but as mentioned earlier my wonderful boyfriend-” Peter has to pause at the yell of approval that causes, “-broke his arm. He should be here in about 10 minutes, so until then we are going to have some fun together, right guys?” he asks looking back at the band.   
“It will defiantly be fun making fun of Tony later,” Rhodey snarks. Peter laughs,  
“Well it was definitely an _Expensive_ _mistake_?” he says grinning as he name drops the next song. Steve and Rhodey groan but then begin the introduction.  
  
They perform the next two songs without interruption, it is clear the crowd is loving it. Then Rhodey and Steve banter while Tony gets some water, they then begin ‘Young Volcanoes’. Peter loves the more chilled back nature of this song, and is sure he aces the first half of the song. Peter starts the second verse,  
“Come on, make it easy, say I never mattered, Run-” when a second voice joins him and his heart leaps, “-it up the flag pole,” they sing together as Peter spins around to see his boyfriends. Tony clearly went through a speedy quick change and hair and makeup, his arm is in a sling but he’s looking at Peter with hunger.

Tony gets to him and steps close, stealing kiss between the verse and pre-chorus. As they sing the pre-chorus together, they turn to the crowd.  Due to Bucky and Steve’s relationship, and Tony being Bi as hell, Ironhearts has a very LBGT heavy fanbase. In the crowd, there are lots of rainbow or pride flag shirts, hats and pins. It feels very special to sing to such a crowd with his boyfriend.   
  
“Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds, And it's all over now, Before it has begun,” as they sing Tony put his mic in the stand, and takes Peter’s hand.  
“We've already won,” as they sing this Tony punches their hands into the air.    
  
To say the crowd lose their mind would be an under exaggeration.   
  
The rest of the song is a blur that passes Peter by as they stand hand in hand. After that there is some banter between them, some kisses, then Peter returns the jacket and exits stage.    
  
It takes only a few minutes for Peter’s phone to start blowing up with Twitter notifications. By the time the gig is done both  _ #Ironheart  _ and  _ #We’ve already won _ are tending. Peter knew that Tony doing that would provoke emotions, but this outpouring of love and pride is a lot. Peter retweets a photo of it, all he adds is the pride flag emoji. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please tell me if you did, I have a lot more ideas for this au I'd love to write if there is enough interest.
> 
> Yes I know that Fallout Boy isn't really rock but shush


End file.
